King Ghidorah (Anime)
Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for Godzilla Monster Planet Trilogy. Please do not continue if you aren't up to date with the new film, and/or don't wish to be spoiled. A monstrous entity that takes the form of a golden three-headed dragon and inhabits a higher dimension, Ghidorah has used super gravity to consume countless worlds throughout the millennia. 100,000 years ago, Ghidorah destroyed the planet Exifcalus, while the surviving members of the native Exif race took to the stars to find new worlds and appease their God. With each new world the Exif found and converted to their faith, Ghidorah was fed a new planet. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 3-A Name: King Ghidorah, The Golden King, The King of the Void, The Golden Death, The Wings of Destruction, The Wings of Death, The Golden Wings of Demise, God Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 100,000 years Classification: Higher-Dimensional Being Powers and Abilities: |-|Weakened=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 3), Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Electricity Manipulation (Able to discharge electrical energy through his bite), Body Control (Able to extend his necks to a length of several kilometers) |-|True Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 3), Immortality (Type 1), Higher-Dimensional Existence (King Ghidorah himself is a higher-dimensional entity capable of interacting with lower dimensional planes through the assistance of the Exif), Intangibility (Due to its higher dimensional physiology, King Ghidorah cannot be physically interacted with unless its Exif guide is incapacitated or killed), Non-Corporeal (Ghidorah's body is made of pure energy with no true physical form), Reality Warping (Ghidorah's mere presence causes reality to erode), Animated Shadow (Able to interact with the physical world without entering it itself by controlling shadows, and can attack and kill things by attacking their shadows), Portal Creation (Able to create portals that allow him to travel from higher to lower spatial dimensions. These portals are described as Black Holes), Gravity Manipulation (His mere presence causes severe gravitational distortion, to the point that creatures as heavy as Godzilla Earth can float in mid-air), Spatial Manipulation (His presence alone breaks down and distorts space), Time Manipulation (His presence alone distorts and breaks down time, including causing time loops and causing time to flow out of order), Weather Manipulation (Able to cause powerful storms with his gravitational field alone), Flight, Electricity Manipulation (Able to discharge electrical energy through his bite), Body Control (Able to extend his necks to a length of several kilometers), Attack Reflection (Able to redirect and deflect attacks by bending space around himself), Energy Manipulation and Absorption (Absorbed the heat of Scarlet Godzilla and drained it to the point that its overall body temperature dropped below 32 F despite it constantly vibrating its molecules to increase its body temperature), Resistance to Black Holes (Unaffected by using a black hole as a portal) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Able to slightly harm Godzilla Earth but is overall inferior) | High Universe level (Stated to be a higher-dimensional being, unbound by the laws of the physical universe as it comes from a higher dimension, whose true form is undetectable by 3-Dimensional analytical equipment, with the only means of measuring it being the intense gravity it gives off) Speed: Superhuman | Supersonic+ (Mach 3.8, Crossed 20 km in 15 seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | High Universal Durability: Large Mountain level (Took multiple hits from Godzilla Earth) | High Universe level Stamina: Extremely High Range: 20 kilometers by virtue of sheer size, Thousands of kilometers with powers, Unknown via portals Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Relies on an Exif Priest and the Sacred Stone to achieve 4-dimensional powers if said priest is killed or the stone is destroyed, Ghidorah will become a 3-dimensional being. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Portal Creation:' Ghidorah's method of interacting with the 3-Dimensional world is through portals. These portals are described as and have the properties of a Black Hole, including having the physical appearance of a black hole, being described by advanced analytical equipment as a singularity, having an established ergosphere and static limit, causing intense distortions in gravity, and causing space-time to break down. Key: Weakened | True Form Note: This profile only covers the Anime King Ghidorah incarnation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Kings Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shadow Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Summons